Innocence Anew
by countryangelatheart
Summary: Find out what happens to the threesome as they leave Hogwarts and start their lives together. **Sequel to Claimed Innocence**


**Title: Innocence Anew**

**Author: countryangelatheart**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Harry/Ron/Draco**

**Date: 3/27/13-1/30/14**

**Summary: Find out what happens to the threesome as they leave Hogwarts and start their lives together. **Sequel to Claimed Innocence****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor are the characters mine. I just like playing with their minds and in their world. J. K. Rowling owns everything. **

**WARNING! This story contains a ****male/ male relationship****, and may include male/male kisses and male/male intercourse. If you don't like it; DON'T READ IT! You have been warned. I don't want any flames because of this relationship or pairing. Thanks, countryangel heart**

5 Years Later

It had been 5 years since they had gotten together. 4 of those years had been spent out of Hogwarts. However, it was the first year that they had been together that was the worst.

All but their closest friends had been against their relationship.

For Ron and Harry, the Weaselys' had no idea THEY were dating let alone all THREE of them. They hadn't even known that Ron was gay.

It had taken a month for them to come around, and that was only after Harry had told the entire family in no uncertain terms that he was in love with their son AND Draco. He would like their blessing for their relationship, but he didn't need it to keep on loving both his partners.

They agreed to their relationship on the condition that when Harry, Ron, and Draco slept under their roof they would have different rooms and were not allowed to sleep in the same room.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had refused. Yet, they all agreed they would keep the public displays of affection to a minimum.

The Weasely family agreed that was appropriate.

Next, was Draco's father. Draco's mother had died shortly after the war. Upon learning that she was pregnant, Narcissa went into heart failure, killing both her and the baby. Lucius was heartbroken.

As it were, he refused to accept Draco's relationship. Being the only child, it was Draco's responsibility to produce an heir.1 Draco was a mess. He loved Harry and Ron, but felt a duty to his father. This continued until Severus approached Lucius.

"I have created a potion that will allow males to get pregnant," Severus told Lucius. Draco, Ron, and Harry waited on baited breath for Lucius to accept their relationship now that there was the promise of an heir.

"Why did you feel the need to create such a potion Severus?" asked Lucius.

Severus transferred his gaze to the floor. "Lately I have desired a child. I needed the potion to be able to carry." Harry's, Ron's and Draco's mouths dropped open.

Snape/Severus was gay! And he wanted to get pregnant? They couldn't believe it.

"Who would the other father be?" asked Lucius. Severus glanced up from the floor.

"I was hoping you," said Severus to Lucius. "I have loved you forever," he added before looking back at the floor. Harry, Ron, and Draco had to stop each other from falling down in shock.

"You stupid, stupid man," began Lucius softly.

Draco immediately bristled. How dare father treat Uncle Sev that way! After all, he had just admitted that he was in love with father.

"I have loved you since school," said Lucius. Draco smiled.

Severus glanced up. "You have?" he asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded before drawing Severus into his arms. "I have."

As Severus leaned into his chest, Lucius glanced over Severus' shoulder at his son and his son's lovers.

"I will approve of your relationship as long as you produce an heir within 5 years," he told his son.

"Deal," said Draco. He didn't want his father to change his mind.

~.~.~

Now it was almost 5 years later, and Draco had to start thinking about producing an heir. They still had to decide which of them could carry the child.

Harry had already agreed that he would carry either of their children, since he was the sub for both of them. Now, it was up to Draco to decide whether or not he would take the potion as well.

If that was the case Harry and Draco could be the parents or so could Draco and Ron. Finally, they decided it didn't matter.

Ron grinned. "Then let's go get the potion," he said.

All three of them flooed into the manner and went in search of Severus; as they wandered down the halls, they heard squeals of laughter.

They found the source in the nursery. Severus and Lucius were sitting on the floor playing with Scorpius and Carrina.

2 years ago Lucius and Severus decided it was time to start trying to have a baby. It had taken a few cycles of the potion, but it finally worked. 6 months after starting the potion Severus had fallen pregnant. The shocker was that Lucius had also gotten pregnant. Side by side they went through their pregnancies even going as far as to delivering on the same day.

Lucius had given birth to Scorpius and Severus, the only ever surviving girl Malfoy, Carrina.

Draco had never seen his father so happy. He doted on Scorpius and Carrina.

Upon hearing their footsteps, Lucius and Severus turned to them.

"Boys," said Lucius, "What brings you here?" he asked them.

Draco turned to Severus. "We need that potion," he said to Severus.

"But we discussed this," said Lucius. "With the birth of Scorpius and Carrina, you were no longer required to produce an heir," he said to them.

"I know," said Draco. "This is why we waited a little longer. However, we've all agreed and we're ready to start a family.

Lucius turned to Harry and Ron. "You're sure?" he asked them.

They nodded. "Yes sir."

Severus spoke up then. "Which one of you will be taking the potion? You need to be aware of what will happen."

Harry, Ron, and Draco looked at each other before Draco spoke up.

"Harry," began Draco.

Severus stood up. "Follow me then Harry," he said.

"and I," ended Draco.

Severus turned towards him. "What?"

Draco looked at his step-father. "We're both going to take it."

"Whatever for?" Severus asked.

Draco looked at Harry who nodded.

Draco took a deep breath before beginning. "Harry and I both bottom. I couldn't decide between the two of them, so we're both taking it and whoever ends up pregnant will carry the heir."

Severus looked at his step/god son. "You do know what you're getting into?" he asked them. "Your body has to reprogram itself to produce children. It's painful," he told them.

Harry and Draco looked at each other again. "We're doing it," they said together.

Severus nodded and led them to his lab before handing Draco and Harry a vial each. I'd like to keep you here while you undergo the effects of the potion, then you're free to go back to your own house. I must warn you before you take it; the potion contains a powerful lust element. There is the chance that more than one of you will become pregnant if you both take the potion."

Severus glanced behind them. Harry and Draco turned to find Lucius and Ron standing behind them. Draco realized then that they must have both taken the potion and had both gotten pregnant.

Draco and Harry turned back to Severus. "We're still going to do it."

"Okay," he said directing them to a nearby room with a row of large beds. You'll need the space," he said motioning each of them towards a bed.

They each settled into and a bed and uncorked the vial when…

"Wait!"

Harry and Draco looked towards Ron who had interrupted them.

"What?" they asked.

"I want to take it too," Ron said.

"What?!" they exclaimed. "You've never bottomed. Why do you want to take it?"

"Well, began Ron. "I don't want you two to do it all by yourselves."

"But this was your suggestion," interrupted Draco.

"I know, I changed my mind," said Ron. "This is something I think we should all do."

"Does this mean you'll bottom?" asked Draco who had been trying to get Ron to bottom for the past year.

Ron looked at them both. "If you let me do this then I'll bottom for both of you, "he told them. They both couldn't help but moan. For Harry this would mean topping for the first time.

Harry and Draco looked at one another. "What if you get pregnant?" asked Harry.

"Then I do," said Ron. "We'll deal with if it happens."

Harry and Draco turned to Severus and nodded.

"This will be permanent," he said as he gave Ron an identical vial from the depths of his robe and motioned him towards the last bed.

After getting comfortable, the three of them took the potion.

Immediately they began to convulse, shiver, and shake. On the outside they would remain the same. On the inside they would gain the necessary equipment to produce a child.

An hour later each of them fell still. Severus quickly cast a cleansing spell on them before they woke, sitting up in each bed and looking towards the other two. They seemed to all move at once, meeting somewhere in the middle.

As they met Lucius cast a quick spell, sending them home and to their bedroom.

When Harry was released from the potion, he sought out the first of his partners, Draco. He had just managed to reach him when a spell sent them spiraling towards their bedroom. Harry landed in the center of the bed and immediately pulled Draco down on top of him.

"Make love to me," he begged. Then he saw Ron over Draco's shoulder. "Make love to me," he begged Ron.

"Who do you want first?" managed Ron. He was so turned on it hurt.

"You," he said to Ron. Draco began to move, but Harry held him in place. "And you," Harry added to Draco.

"But Harry," began Ron. Harry looked at him.

"I know what I am asking," said Harry. "Now please make love to me," he begged.

Draco turned to Ron even as Ron nodded. Draco would enter him first.

Gulping, Draco shifted into position. After a quick stretching, lubrication, and numbing spell Draco fell into Harry in one long stroke.

Harry let out a long luxurious moan even as Draco rolled them before encouraging Harry to sit up and turn so that he was sitting astride him, facing his feet.

Balancing himself, Harry leaned back putting his back flush with Draco's chest and supporting his body weight on his elbows.

"I want you in me now," Harry told Ron.

Gulping, Ron sent another stretching spell Harry's way. Draco whimpered in relief as Harry's tight channel loosened around him.

"He's ready," Draco told Ron.

Lining himself up with Harry's channel, Ron pushed himself in.

Squeezing his eyes closed from the effort it took not to lose himself in Harry, Ron pushed in, as Draco whimpered from the feel of Ron's cock brushing against his and Harry humming from the feel of two cocks in him.

"More," begged Harry pushing against them.

"Move," said Draco from underneath Harry. "I can't."

So it began. Ron would pull out only to push back in as deep as he could go.

Draco and Harry's faces were contorted in pleasurable agony. Each time Ron would move both his and Draco's cocks brushed against Harry's prostrate.

"Fu…Har…, Dra…, I'm coming," Ron finally managed to get out.

Draco and Ron screamed as Harry's walls clamped down on them, locking their cocks together as he came in time with Ron.

"F..U..C..K," they stuttered, their eyes rolling back in their heads as they were lost in white hot pleasure.

When Draco came to his senses, he realized that Harry hadn't needed any extra stimulation to come. Harry's cum was now smeared between his and Ron's stomach's. Cum also leaked out of Harry's hole even before Ron and Draco pulled out.

Harry was boneless as he collapsed on the bed after a cleansing spell.

Yet, Ron and Draco were now harder than before.

"I want you in me," Draco whispered in Ron's ear.

Groaning, Ron cast the lubrication and stretching spell again.

Sighing, Ron entered Draco in one long stroke. For once in his life, Ron was not gentle in his strokes. He set a fast and furious pace towards completion. It only took a few deep strokes before Ron spent himself in Draco. When he came to, Ron noticed that Draco still hadn't come, but he was close.

Reacting quickly, Ron quickly pulled out of Draco, cast their 3 famous spells on himself, and SAT.

Once, twice, three times Ron rose and descended on Draco.

Draco came screaming Ron's name. Ron was so tight that Draco hadn't been able to contain himself; he spent himself inside Ron.

After collecting his breath Ron turned to Harry. "Are you ready for this love?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "How do you want me?" asked Ron.

"I want to see your face as I come in you," said Harry.

Grinning Ron arranged himself on his back.

Harry crawled forward pushing Ron's knees against his chest. Harry heard a murmur.

He turned to find Draco talking to him. "Make him scream love," he said to Harry.

Grinning, Harry turned back towards Ron. "Oh, I will," he said.

He slowly sank into his first love, moaning at the feel of someone surrounding him for a change. "You feel brilliant love," said Harry to Ron as he gently nipped his shoulder.

"Move Harry," Ron begged. So Harry began a gentle and slow ride towards completion, only hurrying when Ron began chanting his name. Finally, Ron screamed as Harry hit his prostrate.

"I love you," Ron whispered to Harry before clamping down on Harry's shaft with his inner walls. Harry quickly followed Ron into the white hot haze of pleasure.

Afterwards they barely had enough energy to climb into their giant tub and let the hot water relax their sore muscles.

When they made it back to their room they found clean sheets and a neatly made bed waiting on them.

Exhausted they climbed into it and fell fast asleep.

~.~.~

The next morning, Ron and Harry were the first to stir.

As soon as Harry noticed that Ron was awake he gave him a sleepy smile and scooted closer so that Ron could wrap his arms around him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked Ron.

"Fine," said Ron. "Just a little sore," he added. "What about you?"

"Just perfect," said Harry shifting so that he was lying on top of Ron. "I finally felt complete last night with both of you in me," he added.

Ron grinned. "It was amazing!" he said.

"You can say that again," said a voice from the far side of the bed.

Harry and Ron turned to find Draco awake and watching them. Smiling Harry leaned over and happily kissed his lover good morning.

"It was," he agreed as he pulled away. "We have to do it again soon," said Harry. Draco and Ron nodded in agreement, before falling silent.

For a while they just lay there basking in contentment, and then Draco spoke.

"Do you think one of us is pregnant?" he asked his lovers.

"Well," said Harry. "You heard what Severus said. There was a high chance that more than one of us would end up pregnant," he finished.

"Can we deal with more than one child at a time? We never thought about what would happen if more than one of us ended up pregnant," said Ron.

Draco looked at his lovers. "If each one of us got pregnant," he began, "that's three children and that's not including the chance that one of us is having more than one," he finished.

Draco looked at Ron. Harry looked at Ron. Then Ron blanched.

"I made love to both of you," he said. Then he paled even further. "I could have twins as well."

"That's a possibility of 6 children in one go," said Draco. Silence….

"Well, I always wanted a big family," said Harry with a sheepish grin.

That broke the tension. They all began to laugh.

When Harry was finally able to catch his breath, he took turns kissing his lovers. First, Ron who was lying under him. Then Draco who was next to them.

"I love you both. I can't wait to start a family with you," he said to them.

Draco and Ron returned his kisses even as they returned his sentiment which led to them spending the rest of the day in bed reaffirming their love for one another.

~.~.~

Two weeks later Severus came to their home to test each of them for a pregnancy. The potion would have had a chance to work its course.

"Who would like to go first?" Severus asked them. Harry immediately stepped forward. Severus nodded and motioned for Harry to lie on the bed he shared with Ron and Draco.

After he was comfortable, Severus muttered an incantation. Soon Harry's entire stomach was bathed in a white light for one split second before turned colors.

A pink and blue light hovered above Harry. Instead of meshing together, the colors remained distinct and separate. All three of them instinctively knew he was pregnant, with a boy and girl.

"Would you like to know who the father is?" Severus asked Harry. Harry looked at his lovers and nodded.

Severus muttered another spell and soon a name hovered in the middle of each color.

"Congratulations men," began Severus. "You both succeeded in getting Harry pregnant. Draco yours is the boy and Ron…

"The girl," Ron finished. Weasely's don't usually have girls." Harry smiled.

"Today they do," he said to Ron.

"Who's next?" asked Severus.

Harry moved and allowed Draco to lie down in his place.

Severus whispered the same incantation he did for Harry and Draco's stomach was bathed in the same white light.

It held a split second before changing into 2 distinct pink shapes. However, these melded together in the center.

"One father," whispered Severus. He started to begin the incantation, but Draco stopped him.

"I know who it is," he said even as Ron shifted forward kissing him gently on the lips.

"It seems as if you're getting stuck with the girls love," he said to Ron after returning his kiss.

"Not stuck," said Ron. "Blessed." Draco smiled as Ron pulled away.

"Your turn," he said shifting out of the way and going to stand with Harry.

Getting nervous now, Ron laid down on the bed.

For the third time, the same incantation and white light was seen.

However, this time it stayed white.

"I'm sorry Ron," said Severus, "you are not pregnant". 

As Harry and Draco watched Ron's face went from a look of pure joy to utter disappointment.

"Love," Harry began…

"Don't," said Ron before turning on his side and drawing a pillow over his head to block out their apologies.

Harry and Draco shared a look before quietly thanking Severus and showing him out.

As one they turned back towards the bed and crawled upon it.

"Love," Harry began laying his hand gently on Ron's side. To his great dismay he heard sobs coming from Ron as his shoulders began to shake.

"Oh Ron," said Draco crawling around Ron and pressing up against his front, wrapping his arms around him as Harry did the same from the back.

Harry gently moved the pillow from Ron's head. Draco was already trying to wipe the tears from Ron's cheeks.

"I don't know why I'm crying," he stuttered through his tears and sobs, "I should be happy that you're pregnant," he said looking at Draco.

"You have every right to be sad Ron," said Harry. "We've all spent the past couple of weeks thinking we were pregnant."

"But I'm not," Ron choked out.

"We still love you even if you're not pregnant," said Draco pressing forward and kissing Ron. Groaning, Ron lost himself in Draco's kiss even as he left Harry's hands roam over his body.

"Allow us to love you," said Draco as he and Harry pressed Ron onto his back. With a whispered spell all three of them were naked.

"Yes," Ron moaned as Draco moved to straddle him. Draco shifted down Ron's body even as Harry leaned forward and kissed Ron.

"Love you," Harry murmured as he left his own mark of possession on Ron's neck.

He more felt than heard Ron as his body jerked and he let out a hiss Harry looked in time to see Draco swallow around Ron. Another jerk and hiss. Grinning Harry reached down to hold Draco's head in place as worked Ron over. "Swallow," he told Draco as he felt Ron's body tense with his climax. Grateful for the warning Draco was able to swallow Ron's entire climax.

"Yum," said Draco leaning up to let Ron taste his own seed. Ron groaned at the flavor.

Ron then turned to Harry. "I want you to make love to me," he told him. Harry jerked back in surprise.

"What? You haven't bottomed since we took the potion," he said to Ron.

"I know, but right now I need you to love me. You to," he said to Draco.

Harry and Draco shared a look and agreed that they would do this for Ron.

"On one condition," Harry said to his lover.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"I want to make love to you in the shower…the water running over your shoulders and down your back." Harry began peppering Ron's lips, jaw, neck, and chest with kisses. "You look gorgeous in the shower," he murmured to Ron as he paused in his ministration to glance at his lover.

"Fuck yes," said Ron as Harry mouthed at his sensitive nipple.

"Then let's go," said Harry rearing back. Ron immediately moaned at the loss of Harry's mouth, but allowed Harry and Draco to lead him to their bathroom.

Due to their lack of clothing, they were all able to get under the spray as soon as it was warm enough.

Ron opened his mouth to ask Harry where he wanted him. However, Harry was already pushing Ron under the spray helping to guide the water over Ron's body and through his hair.

"Gorgeous," Harry told him with a smile.

"Now come here," said Harry as he pulled Ron back with him until his back hit the cold shower wall. With a hiss at the coldness, Harry managed to cast a stretching and a lubrication spell at Ron.

At Ron's cry, Harry's smile only got bigger. He pulled Ron closer, so that their chests and hardened arousals were touching.

"Arms up," he murmured to Ron. With a groan Ron reached up and grabbed the heavy duty bar they had installed exactly for this purpose. "Now you have to leave them there till I say you can move them." Ron nodded. "Now I need this leg," Harry ran his hand up Ron's thigh, "on the bench." Whimpering Ron did as he bid pressing his knee into Harry's side. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder.

Draco, who had been watching and listening as Harry ordered their very dominate lover around, getting very turned on all the while, glanced up when Harry called his name.

"I need you to help me stretch him Love," he said.

Groaning, Draco moved forwards to assist Harry.

"I need to hold his hip to keep him still; I need you to help spread him so I can reach his entrance."

"Just hurry," Ron murmured.

"Tsk, Tsk," said Harry. "There will be no hurrying tonight Love," he said.

Ron whimpered as Draco spread his cheeks apart and Harry's fingers deftly sought his entrance.

Two fingers immediately pushed their way inside his lubricated entrance.

"Mmm," he murmured as he shifted trying to get Harry's fingers deeper in him. There was no pain at all.

"More," he murmured pressing closer to Harry.

Harry pulled his fingers out only to push 3 back in.

"How's that?" asked Harry.

"Feels fucking fantastic," said Ron. With a crook of his middle finger, Harry managed to brush Ron's prostrate, making him keen.

"Now," he moaned. "I need you in me now," he pleaded.

"Not quite," Harry whispered. "I have a plan; with that he added his pinky to the digits stretching Ron.

Whimpering, Ron fell forward bracing his elbows on Harry's shoulders.

"I need your other leg on the bench love," he told Ron. Ron did as he bid, giving Harry more access to his entrance.

"Perfect," Harry breathed as he used his thumb to massage Ron's balls. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Without a word, Ron complied, letting Harry dominate the kiss. He was too turned on to care.

"Okay Ron," said Harry against his lips. "I need you to take a deep breath. This may hurt a little," he said even as he murmured more lubrication and stretching spells along with a minor numbing spell.

As he felt Ron taking a deep breath, he made a fist and slowly began to push it inside his lover.

When he heard/felt Ron hiss, he backed away slightly. "Deep breath," he reminded him before resuming kissing him.

Meanwhile, Draco had been helping Harry with access to Ron's entrance. Now, Ron's back was littered with hickeys and bite marks.

However, when Harry began fisting their lover he had stopped to watch. He loved a good fisting. Now, watching Ron's greedy hole suck in Harry's fist, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside his lover.

"Harry," he whined.

"I know baby. "I'm almost ready for you," Harry told him.

"But," Draco began.

"We're going to take him together," Harry said. Draco's eyes widened as Harry pulled his fist out of their love's body.

Harry glanced at Ron to find him in a relaxed state after the massage to his prostrate.

"Ron," he said trying to get his lover's attention.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Are you okay with both of us taking you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron said trying to back away but failing because of Harry's grip on his hip.

"Sshh," Harry began. "It's okay. We can do this nice and slow if you let us. We just want to show you how much we love you, together," he finished.

"K," Ron whispered.

"Really?" Harry asked. He thought it would take much more to get Ron to agree.

"Mmm mmm," Ron said.

"K," Harry said guiding Ron closer. "You should be stretched enough now," he said.  
I'll enter you first, then Draco." Ron nodded.

"Place your hands on my shoulder and brace yourself Love," Harry told him. Ron did as he was bid.

Harry slowly entered him, letting Draco help guide him to Ron's entrance. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he was all the way in and Ron had not acted out in pain. It was still a loose fit.

"Your turn Baby," he told Draco as he finally released Ron's hip to help spread him open for Draco.

"Just relax" he murmured to Ron, kissing him on the mouth, when Ron flinched as Draco nudged his entrance.

When he felt Ron melt in his arms he gave Draco the go ahead.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco's cock slide against his.

Feeling both his lovers fill him, Ron tilted back his head, letting it loll against Draco's shoulder, giving Draco and Harry access to his neck.

"Make love to me," he whispered to his lovers.

Draco was the first to move. He gripped Ron's hips, giving himself leverage to pull out and then push back in.

Ron keened as he was pushed against Harry's hard muscled stomach. "Fuck," he murmured his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders.

As Harry began to move in the opposite direction of Draco, pulling out when he pushed in, Draco latched his mouth onto the side of Ron's neck, sucking, licking, and biting in order to leave his mark of possession.

As the three of them got lost in the rhythm of their bodies moving together, hands and lips roamed seeking the spots that they knew turned the other on.

Harry and Draco's only clue to Ron's release was the beginning chant of their names, "Har…Dra…."

Draco followed Ron in his release when he felt Ron's channel tighten around him, squeezing his cock along with Harry's.

With the feel of Draco's cock spasming against his and Ron's cum on his stomach, Harry followed his lovers into the white hot blaze.

When they finally came to their senses, Harry and Draco pulled out as Ron keened at the loss.

"Let's get you washed," said Harry as he pushed Ron under the spray of the shower.

With the utmost case, Harry and Draco bathed their lover and tucked him into the middle of their bed before crawling in beside him.

"Night Love," Harry and Draco whispered to Ron as he drifted off to sleep.

**2 Months Later**

They had to break the news to the Weasely's sometime. They just had to.

"Do I have too?" whined Draco.

"Yes Baby," said Ron.

"But you know how the twins are going to react," he said.

All three of them were currently getting dressed for their monthly dinner at the Weasely's. Tonight they were planning to tell Ron's family, seeing as Severus and Lucius already knew.

"That's why we agreed I'd tell them I was pregnant first," said Harry. If the twins realize I bottom too, they won't be so hard on you," he added as he slipped his arms through his dress shirt.

"If you say so," grumbled Draco as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

Ron chuckled as he listened to his lovers. Sure he was still sad at the thought of not being pregnant. However, he was grateful that BOTH his lovers were pregnant. Biological children were still rare in same-sex couples, even with Severus' fertility potion. That is why Severus had to take it multiple times to succeed in having a child, even if the potion had permanent effects.

It was later that night, as they were surrounded by their family and friends, that they shared a look trying to decide if this was a good time to share their news.

However, they hadn't counted on Hermione noticing the shared glances.

"What's going on," she asked drawing the attention of the entire table?

"Well," Harry drawled. "We were going to wait until everyone had finished eating to share, but I guess we can say it now," he added as he put down his napkin.

"Oh God," began George. "Don't tell us. You've added a fourth person." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No," Harry stated firmly. Sharing a look with his partners, Harry turned back to the family.

"We're having a baby. Actually babies," he corrected himself out loud. "I'm pregnant," he finished calmly.

Several silent seconds passed before there was chaos.

People were calling out congratulation, giving all three of them hugs, before Mrs. Weasely stopped everyone in their actions.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Did you say babies?"

Harry smiled and nodded, his hand going to his still flat stomach. "Twins"

More heartfelt congratulation flowed forth before they were interrupted again; this time by Ginny.

"This might seem rude, and you don't have to answer. Who is the other father?" she asked.

"Ginevera!" her mother exclaimed.

"What?" she exclaimed. I just want to know if we need to expect babies with blonde hair or red hair."

Harry laughed, and as one everyone turned to him.

"It's fine Ginny," said Harry. "Even though it doesn't matter to us who the biological fathers are considering we are a Triad, you can expect one of both."

"You mean," Molly began.

Harry nodded again. "Draco is the father of one twins while Ron the other."

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry just knew she was itching to get to the library to look up male pregnancies and the likelihood of twins with 2 different fathers.

"The boy belongs to Draco and the girl…

"Ron," finished Fred.

"Yes," said Harry.

As more congratulations and questions flew around the room, a small voice rang out.

"Brother, why are you sad?" asked Carrina as she stood beside Draco's chair.

Carefully, Draco lifted her up and set her in his lap.

"I'm not said," he told her, "just a little worried." Before she could ask him why he was worried he began to speak.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

Carina nodded excitedly. She loved secrets.

"You know how Harry is having twins?" Carina nodded.

"Well I'm having twins too," he whispered into the quiet room

Carina's brow furrowed as the others gasped into the silence. "You mean you're having a baby too?" she asked her big brother.

Draco nodded. "Two babies," he said holding up two fingers.

"No way!" exclaimed Fred. "I knew it." He opened his mouth to saw something further, but Harry interrupted him.

"I wouldn't say anything else," he told Fred, "unless you want to explain why you put a cushioning charm on your chair tonight."

Draco's head whipped around as he looked at Fred just in time to see his face turn as red as his hair.

"I don't believe it," whispered Draco. "This entire time….you've been teasing me…and come to find out..." Draco just shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Fred," Harry began. "I just couldn't let you keep on teasing Draco.

Fred waved him off. "I understand, he was just too fun to tease," he said winking at Draco.

"You're pregnant too," asked Mrs. Weasely. Draco nodded.

"I'm having identical twin girls," he told her. He turned to smile at his lovers.

"Who is…," Ginny began.

"Ron," answered Draco, as he gazed at his lovers.

Everyone turned to look at Ron. As he noticed everyone staring at him, his face slowly flushed and his ears turned bright red.

"What?" he exclaimed. Then as if something clicked in his brain, he sat up straight, his face lost the flush, and he began to speak.

"I happen to be in love with two of the most incredible men on Earth, and I think it's absolutely amazing that they are both pregnant with my children, even if they are all girls.

In the next instant he felt two sets of lips brush against his cheeks. He gave a quick glance to both his lovers, questioning.

"We love you too," they said together.

"Oh my," squealed Mrs. Weasely. "Four babies, so much to do. When are you both due?" she asked them?

"March 15th," Harry and Draco stated together as their hands sought out Ron's to hold.

"Oh my," she repeated.

"Have you told Sirius and Remus yet," asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "We didn't want to disturb them on their honeymoon," he said.

"Why would you have a reason to disturb us on our honeymoon?" asked a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to find Sirius and Remus in the doorway holding hands, equally tanned and more relaxed than anyone had seen them in years.

Harry was the first person out of his chair greeting a surprised Remus and then his godfather with a giant hug.

Finally, Harry took a step back falling into line with Ron and Draco who had come up behind him.

"We're pregnant," he told them, his hand coming to rest on his stomach.

"Pregnant?" Sirius whispered unbelieving. Harry nodded. In the next moment he was taken aback as Sirius rushed towards him to enclose him in a tight hug.

"Remi," Sirius cried turning towards Remus. "Our cub is having a baby," he cried excitedly. Remus couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he stepped closer.

"I heard Siri," he said, enveloping Harry, the Ron, and then Draco in a tight hug. As he hugged Draco, he paused.

"I see congratulations are due again," he said to Draco.

"How?" Draco began.

"I can feel your bump," he said to Draco.

"What?" Sirius began confused.

"Draco is pregnant too," said Harry.

"And it's not just two babies, but four. We're both having twins," finished Harry.

Sirius' eyes got big as he staggered to an empty chair.

"Four," his whispered. Harry nodded.

"Severus has really perfected the pregnancy potion," said Harry.

"It's not my potion that has you carrying twins," said Severus. "I suspect it's your red-headed lover's genes. Twins run in his family," finished Severus, eyeing Fred and George.

"Four babies. You're really having four babies?" Sirius asked his godson.

Harry nodded.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Just after you left for your honeymoon," Harry told his godfather. "As it is we just told everyone else. We were planning to bombard you with an owl as soon as we left," he finished.

"You're forgiven cub," said Sirius, "as long as I get a hug from all of you".

Grinning Harry and his lovers encased Sirius in a group hug until he pulled Remus in as well.

After everyone has settled down once more, with Remus and Sirius joining in the meal, it was their turn to ask Sirius and Remus about their upcoming plans.

"So what are you planning on doing now that you're back?" asked Draco gently rubbing his stomach.

"Well," said Sirius, "we were thinking that we could remodel Grimmauld, but we're not sure. It's just so big for just the two of us."

"I know," said Harry starring dreamily into space…all those bedrooms."

"All that space…" added Draco.

"And that yard," finished Ron.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance before speaking as one.

"Move in with us," they said together.

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well," said Remus, "you said it yourself. We have plenty of space, a big back yard, and plenty of bedrooms for the new additions," he finished.

Harry exchanged glances with his lovers. He knew that Draco craved the space that Malfoy Manor had, and Ron was eager for enough room to fly around the yard. Sure enough, the eagerness was plain in their faces.

"We'd love to accept," said Harry, "if you're sure that we wouldn't be butting in. After all, you just got married," he finished.

"Nonsense," said Sirius and Remus together.

"We'd love to have you. However, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to get the house baby proof," said Remus.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~.~.~

Later that evening Molly entered the living room in the middle of an ongoing argument between Hermione and the three boys,

"Harry, just go ahead. You know you want to," said Hermione to Harry. Molly paused in confusion. She peered around Hermione who was blocking the boys from her view.

Ron sat in the middle with Harry on his left and Draco on his right. Both boys were leaning their heads on Ron's shoulders.

Their hands were entertwined with Ron's while the others rested lightly on their stomachs. Molly's eyebrow rose in surprise. The boys didn't usually hold hands in front of them. She had only seen them hold hands once, and that was on their wedding day for their pictures.

"Was that what Hermione was talking about?" No she concluded as Hermione continued.

"Honestly no one cares anymore," she said. "You've been together for 5 years and married for the last 2. Two of you are pregnant for Merlin's sake. No one is going to care if you sit on Ron's lap, so I can sit down."

"Hermione," Harry began, "we're just…"

It suddenly clicked in Molly's head. Harry was trying to respect the wishes they declared when they announced their relationship: Keep the PDA to a minimum. Come to think of it they had never had any problems with the boys being too public in their affection, even after their wedding. "Well," thought Molly, "that explained a lot".

"Harry," she interjected. "It's okay," she told them.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

She nodded. "I thought that you would realize after your marriage we weren't really bothered by any public displays of affection that you might share."

She watched as Ron's eyebrows rose. "You mean to tell me that for the past two years as I've watched my siblings shower their partners with affection, I could have been doing the same?"

Molly winced even as she nodded.

Ron took a deep breath even as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Baby," Harry interjected, "I'm tired, take me home?" he asked Ron.

Just as quickly as his anger appeared, it disappeared.

"Of course Love. Let's go home," Ron told his lovers, even as he helped them off the couch.

They quietly said their goodbyes, and as they entered the floo, Molly watched as Harry gave her a quick wink and a small grin.

Molly shook her head. They sure knew how to cool Ron off in a hurry.

~.~.~

It was after a very exhausting day of remodeling that Harry and Draco leaned against their husband. "Well what do you think," asked Ron.

"It's perfect," said Harry as they surveyed the newly renovated nursery at Grimmauld place. This was the one area that the boys had wanted to do themselves.

Now six months into their pregnancies, Harry and Draco's stomachs were definitely bigger, enough that they complained about not seeing their feet. Side by side, Harry and Draco had gone through the symptoms of pregnancy; the slight nausea, the backaches, the swollen feet, the mood swings, the food cravings. However, it became scary when Ron displayed the same symptoms as his husbands. Yet, when Harry and Draco brought this up to Severus, he explained that due to their close relationship, Ron developed sympathy symptoms because of his partners' conditions.

Of course the females thought it was cute that Ron sympathized with his husbands so much he developed their symptoms even to the point of having a small bump to his stomach. Ron didn't agree with them and glared at them every time he emerged from the bathroom after being sick.

"You wouldn't think it was so cute if you were the one in the bathroom throwing up your breakfast," said Ron to his family as he sat back down at the table and pushed his plate far far away. He didn't even want to look at food at the moment.

"It's okay Baby," said Harry soothing back Ron's hair from his sweaty forehead as he pressed it against his folded arms on the table.

"Here," said Draco pressing some Ginger Ale into Ron's hand. "Drink this."

Tentatively, Ron took small sips until his stomach settled. "Thanks Love," he said to Draco.

"No problem," said Draco as he pressed a kiss to Ron's forehead before easing into his seat.

"How long have you been getting sick?" Molly asked her son.

"Too long for my liking," he moaned as his stomach flip flopped when he caught a whiff of the eggs that had sent him running for the bathroom in the first place. "About 5 months now," he told his mother. "Every day, all day," he finished as he laid his head back down on the table. "Yesterday it was the smell of grease that had me ill."

"My poor baby," said Molly as she refilled his glass with ginger ale. "I don't see why you're still getting sick. Harry and Draco haven't been sick past their first trimester. You've been getting sick longer than they were. I just don't understand.

"Me neither," he whimpered as he turned to his lovers. "I need to lay down, but I want you to lay down with me."

"Okay," said Harry and Draco who were always up for a nap nowadays. Together they gently pulled Ron towards the living room where Molly had transfigured a couch into a bed for Draco and Harry who could no longer climb all the stairs to Ron's old room.

Bone weary from continuously being sick Ron climbed into the middle of the bed and settled before Harry and Draco curled up on either side of him. Within seconds they were all fast asleep.

Smiling at the picture they made, Molly gently covered them with a thin blanket and left them to get some rest.

It was late that evening before Ron began to stir. Blinking, he came awake slowly.

That's right. He had been sick and had only wanted to lay down with his lovers. Their warmth surrounded him. He shifted pressing his back tighter against Draco who was spooned against him. Then he reached out and drug Harry closer, mindful of his stomach.

Inhaling, he breathed in the scent of his lovers before realizing he felt much better. His nausea was gone and much to his surprise he was hungry; so much so that his rumbling stomach woke up Harry and Draco.

"Someone's hungry," said Harry as he shifted in Ron's arms to face his lover.

Ron nodded sheepishly. "I feel much better," he told them.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Draco who was craving his usual snack of dill pickles covered in honey.

"Mmm," said Ron, "something with hot sauce."

"Hot sauce," asked Harry. "You don't like hot sauce."

Ron shrugged. "I just want some," he told his lovers.

Suddenly Draco started laughing behind him. "Here come your cravings," he told Ron.

In turn, Ron groaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Just when he thought his symptoms had stopped. He glared at Harry as he joined Draco in his laughter.

"Meanies," he said careful as he climbed over his lovers to get off the bed. Ignoring his husbands he made his way to the kitchen in search of hot sauce and something to go with it only to run into his mum.

"Hi, honey," she greeted him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Much better," he told her. "However, apparently I've started having cravings," he said as he spotted the hot sauce on the counter.

"What's for dinner?" he asked his mom as Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen.

"You missed dinner," she told him. "There's the breakfast casserole I made for tomorrow's breakfast. It has eggs," she told him sheepishly.

"Perfect," he said taking it from her and after scooping out a large portion onto a plate he doused it in hot sauce and dug in while his mom looked on in amazement.

"You know what," began Harry. "That actually looks really good."

"Uh huh," Draco agreed. Ron looked up at them.

"You can get your own after laughing at me," he told them.

Molly blinked in confusion. "Harry and Draco laughed at Ron?"

"Baby we're sorry," said Harry sitting down carefully next to Ron at the table. Draco sat down on his other side.

"We didn't mean to laugh, but we couldn't help it. Just when you think it's over, another thing starts. The sickness is over, but now the cravings take precedence," said Harry glancing at Ron's casserole. It really did look good.

"Fine," sighed Ron. "We can share." Harry's grin lit his face as Ron lifted his fork and offered Harry a bite and then Draco as they hummed in happiness.

As her family trickled in from other parts of the house to see what they noise was about, Molly looked on in contentment. No longer did her son and his partners seem aloof in their affection. Since her announcement, they had slowly opened up in front of them. They continuously held hands and now they were feeding each other. This is what she had been waiting for. Although she knew her son was happy, she had wanted to see the evidence for herself. Their affection for each other proved it. She couldn't wait to see her grandchildren born into such a loving environment.

"Done," said Ron pushing away the plate. Molly's eyebrow rose at the now empty casserole dish and the empty bottle of hot sauce. "Now I just want to go home," he stated.

"Why?" began Fred. "Is it because you can't wait to get your husbands alone?" he finished, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"Fred!" exclaimed Molly. "You shouldn't…" she began.

"You're right," said Ron. As one Harry and Draco turned to him, while his brother looked at him in amazement. He wouldn't have thought Ron would rise to the bait.

"I have two husbands who still have to make up for laughing at me, and I've decided I want a back massage," began Ron. Fred huffed.

"That's not what I meant," he said. Ron continued.

"In our new bathtub," he finished raising one eyebrow at his husbands. Molly's eyes widened in shock.

Seeing the look that Ron was giving them, Harry and Draco knew it was time to go. They knew that being horny came with the cravings.

Draco wondered if Ron would be bottoming tonight. After that second time they hadn't gotten him to bottom again. "Molly thank you for having us," he said, "but I think it's time for us to go."

Not quite sure what to say, Ron's family wished them a goodnight and saw them disappear through the floo together on their way to Grimmauld.

"Ron's getting some tonight," said Fred.

"Fred," his family echoed together. They didn't need to hear that.

~.~.~

Two months had passed since her son had starting getting cravings to match his husbands. The renovations had finally finished at Grimmauld Place, and now they were having a party to celebrate.

The atmosphere was light and fun as Molly stepped into the kitchen. Looking around she spotted Harry and Draco at the table with Harry next to Draco as they shared a cup of tea.

"Where's Ron?" she asked them.

"He's laying down," answered Harry. "His back has been hurting him for the past couple of days, even more than before."

"Yeah," said Draco. "We said we'd get him up at 3," he added casting a tempus charm. The time showed 2:55. "I guess we should make our way up there now."

Harry nodded and after maneuvering carefully they both were standing. Being 8 months pregnant they now moved slowly.

"Can I go with you?" asked Molly. She was worried about Ron.

"Sure," said Harry. "While we're up there you can peek at the nursery. I know you've been dying to see it since it's completely done."

Molly smiled. He was correct.

"Hey, I wanna come too," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Hermione.

Before Harry and Draco knew it, they had the majority of the Weasely family trailing behind them on their way to wake up Ron.

Motioning for the others to fall quiet, Draco gently pushed on their bedroom door to reveal the King size bed that took up a large of their master bedroom. In said bed lay Ron on his back the sheets pooled at his waist as he had twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable position. His chest lay bare, the small bump on his stomach less apparent as he lay on his back.

As Harry and Draco approached the bed, Molly took the chance to look around. She had been nervous about seeing the room Ron shared with his husbands, afraid of what she might see or find. Not once in in the four years that her son had been lived alone with Harry and Draco, had she seen the bedroom that he shared with his lovers.

It wasn't much different from her own that she shared with Arthur. It was neat and tidy. In fact the only thing that was out of place was the shirt that hung from the bed's bottom rung; it was obviously her sons, apparent in the fact that his chest was bare as he started to shift in response to Harry and Draco calling his name.

"Ron, Baby, it's time to get up," Harry called out to Ron as he settled on the side of the bed, Draco settling on the other side of Ron.

"Huh?" Ron murmured as he blinked blearily at them. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost 3," said Draco. "Your family is here," he added motioning to the door.

Ron glanced over at them before turning back to his lovers.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Harry.

"No," Ron moaned. "If anything it hurts worse," he added as his back arched due to a particularly bad spasm.

Harry and Draco shared a nervous glance. "Baby," Harry began. "Maybe you should take something."

"No!" Ron interjected. "You know how I feel. If you can't take anything for your back aches, I don't want to take anything either," he finished.

Draco sighed in defeat. He knew that Ron wouldn't take anything. He glanced at the door.

"Fred," he called. "Can you get Severus to come here? Maybe he can figure out why your back hurts so much," he added as he turned back to Ron.

It was only moments later before Severus stepped into the room with Lucius behind him.

After glancing around he spotted Draco. "You asked to see me," he said as he stepped up to the bed?

"Yes," said Draco. "Can you check Ron over? He's been having a really bad backache for the past two days and we were just wondering if you can find out the reason why," he finished as he stepped back to allow Severus to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Where does it hurt Ron?" asked Severus as he began casting his diagnostic spells.

"It started in my lower back," he began. "Then it spread to my whole back and my stomach. Now my whole body has started hurting since I lay down," he finished.

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. They didn't know he was in that much pain.

"Hmm," said Serverus. "Do you mind if I do a hands on physical while the spells finish," he asked Ron. Ron shook his head. He had gotten over his hatred for Severus since the end of the war. Plus he was in too much pain at the moment to care if Severus touched him. "Can you roll onto your side?" he asked Ron.

Ron did as he bid with the help of his lovers. Carefully Severus felt along his spine and back for any abnormal bumps, but didn't find any. "Okay," he said, "you can roll back."

Once Ron was flat on his back Severus reached out to examine his stomach. Just as his hands met the rock hard surface that was Ron's stomach his wand beeped signaling that his results were ready.

Eager for the results Severus almost snatched up the little piece of paper that his wand emitted. His eyebrows rose as he read the diagnosis.

"Lucius can you cast the spells again," he asked his husband. He wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Severus, what is it? What's going on?" he asked his step father.

"Give us just a moment Dragon. I want to be absolutely sure," he told Draco.

"Then there is something wrong," began Ron getting panicked. Just then Lucius' wand emitted a beep. Wordlessly Lucius handed over the piece of paper emitted.

However, before Severus could get it from Lucius, Draco reached over and snatched it from his father's hand. His eyes widened as he read the results.

"Draco!," Ron cried. "What is it? What's wrong with me?" he asked his lover. Instead of answering Ron, Draco turned to Severus.

"You told us he wasn't," he said to Severus. "We watched you perform the test."

"And I told you the truth," Severus told him. "Look at the date."

Startled Draco did as he was bid. "Then that must mean…" he trailed off.

" Draco!" Ron screamed. "What the Fuck is wrong?" he cried. Molly was too worried to correct his language.

Normally Draco wouldn't have said anything of the following in front of Ron's family, but the situation was dire.

"Love, do you remember the day Severus tested us for pregnancy?" he asked Ron. "It was two weeks after we ALL took the potion," he said stressing the word all.

"Of course," said Ron. "Severus performed the test. You and Harry were pregnant, but I wasn't," he finished. Ron's family reacted in surprise. They hadn't known Ron was trying to get pregnant too.

"Do you remember what happened afterward?" Draco asked arching his eyebrow.

"Of course I do. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

This time it was Harry who interjected. From the look in his eye he had finally caught on.

"The potion," he breathed. "The potion was permanent," he finished looking down at Ron. Ron's eyes widened at the implications.

"You mean to tell me that even though I wasn't pregnant at the time, given what happened afterwards; (Here his family squirmed. It was obvious as to what Ron was alluding to.) You're telling me that I got pregnant the very day that Severus announced that I wasn't?" he finished.

Draco nodded. "The entire time what we thought was sympathy signs were actually your own symptoms. You had morning sickness. You had cravings. And not only that, according to Severus' diagnosis you're not just having one hell of a backache, you're in labor love," he finished.

"What?" Ron squeaked in time with Harry.

Sighing Draco began. "What we all thought was a backache is actually labor pains." At their silence he continued. "You're in labor," he said. "Now you get to decide," he told his lover. "Do you want to have this baby here or do you want to go to St. Mungo's?" he asked Ron.

"Here," said Ron at once. They all knew he hated hospitals. Draco turned to Severus.

"Severus if you will," he began. Seeing that Severus was responsible for creating the potion, he was one of the few that Draco trusted at the time of delivery, which is why when he and Harry did go into labor Severus would deliver their twins as well.

"Okay," said Severus getting right down to business. "I need everyone but Lucius, Harry, and Draco to exit this room. You can all wait downstairs," he told Ron's family. After the family exited chattering excitedly amongst themselves, Severus turned to Lucius. I need clean towels, hot water, a clamp, and something to put the baby in when it's born," he told him. Once he was satisfied that Lucius was doing what he wanted, he turned back to Ron, Draco, and Harry.

"Ron, I know you're scared. This has come as a shock to you," he told him. "However, you already know what to do. We've practiced this for Harry and Draco." Severus waited until Ron nodded in confirmation that he knew what was going to happen before turning to Harry and Draco. "I need you to help me get him undressed so that I can see how far he's dilated. The baby will be a couple months early, so the sooner we can get 'em out, the better." Harry and Draco nodded their understanding, and together they all got down to business.

~.~.~

Two hours later as Molly paced the living room desperately wanting her son and the unborn child to be okay, she heard a loud cry.

That was Ron's cry. Just as she was about to charge the stairs and demand to be let in the room, a smaller cry followed it, a baby's cry.

Molly sagged in relief against Arthur who had followed her mad dash. Her baby was okay and the baby was alive. That was all that mattered. Now they just had to wait until Severus said it was okay to enter.

30 minutes later Severus strolled into the living room where everyone was waiting. Molly was the first to see him and jumped up as soon as he entered the room.

"How is he?" she asked. "How is the baby? What did they have…" She would have kept going if Severus hadn't cut her off.

"They're both fine. The baby is on the small side for being born early, but has no apparent ill affects. As for what they had, why don't I let them introduce the baby to you. You may go up all together, but keep the noise level to a minimum. Ron's still extremely sore from being in labor so long as well as physically exhausted."

Severus' diagnosis was spot on. Ron's eyes were already drooping as they stepped into the boys' bedroom. Ron was propped up against the headboard holding the small bundle that was their first child as Harry and Draco cuddled into his sides.

As they entered, Ron looked up and spotted his mom. "Mum, Dad come meet your first grandchild," he said to her. As they approached the bed, Ron pulled back the blanket that shielded the little one's face from their gaze.

Molly gasped even as tears sprung to her eyes. A shock of platinum blonde hair covered a head whose facial features matched Harry's to a T, and when the babe opened its eyes, a blue that matched her son's stared at her.

"Our DNA somehow converged," Ron told her. "Your granddaughter has DNA from three prominent wizarding families," he told her.

"Granddaughter," she echoed. Ron nodded.

"We've named her Amari, because she's our little miracle," Ron told his mother.

"Amari," she breathed. "It's perfect."

"What's her last name gonna be," asked Ginny who was curious. When Ron, Draco, and Harry had gotten married they had neglected on taken a common last name, saying they would make that decision when they got around to having children, one that their children could share with no prejudices.

"After much consideration," began Ron. "We decided on a name that has no previous relation to the wizarding world. From this moment on, our children will have the last name Sloan."

"Sloan," began Molly confused. "Where did you come up with that?" Ron smiled at his mother.

"We each took a letter from our last names, Draco taking two because we originally decided that we were gonna have children because he needed an heir, and finally a letter that neither of us had in our last name, to finish with Sloan."

"Hmm," said Sirius. "It makes sense," he said getting his own peek at his Harry's new cub.

"Oh guys," he began. "She's gonna be a looker with the blonde hair and those blue eyes."

They hummed in agreement.

George snorted and everyone turned to him in surprise. "What!" he exclaimed. "It's not like you're gonna let anyone get near her. You guys are going to be so protective."

"You got that right," said Draco. "No one is getting near her," he finished with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Okay," said Severus noticing how Ron's eyes began to droop even more. "I think it's time for the new parents to have a few moments alone to get some much needed rest."

Everyone began to leave, tiptoeing out quietly. Ron fell asleep with his newborn daughter in his arms with Harry and Draco watching protectively from either side.

~.~.~

It was less than two weeks later when Molly entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place to find her son sort of swaying around the kitchen holding his daughter in his arms as he fed her with Draco and Harry looking on from their seats at the kitchen table.

Ron looked up as she entered the kitchen and gave her a smile. "Hi Mom."

"Hi," she began as she walked towards him to give her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. "I just can't get over the blonde hair," she said as she turned to Draco and Harry.

"You can blame me," said Draco as he settled further into his seat putting both his hands on his stomach.

"Don't worry Draco," said Molly as she came over to give him and Harry a hug. "She's gorgeous."

Harry laughed as he retuned her hug.

"Are they kicking?" Molly asked Draco spying his hands. 

"Not much," said Draco. "They're shifting though," he said as he guided her hand to his stomach.

"Wow," said Molly. "They can't wait to come out."

"You're telling me," said Harry as Ron settled next to him with Amari now falling asleep in his arms. "They can't come soon enough for me," he said as felt a Braxton Hicks contraction.

~.~.~

Less than 48 hours after Molly had left Grimmauld Place she got a floo call from Remus telling them that Harry and Draco had gone into labor earlier the day before.

Harry and Draco hadn't wanted them to be waiting so long. So they had told Remus not to notify anyone until they were in the final stages of labor.

As soon as Remus stepped away from the floo, Molly came through with her family streaming behind her.

"Who has Amari?" she asked Remus. Remus pointed to Sirius who was sitting in the rocking chair by the fire with Amari in his arms. Both were asleep.

"Sirius has been up since Harry had his first contraction," said Remus. "I'm amazed he's finally fallen asleep," he finished.

"Harry went into labor first?" asked Molly. Remus nodded.

"Draco followed him about 8 hours later. I think the stress caused him to go into labor earlier."

"How's Ron holding up," she asked. Remus sighed gently.

"It's been hard on him," he said. "But he's holding up. He's doing a great job keeping Harry and Draco from panicking and stressing. They've been in labor for almost 24 hours with little to show for it. It's only been in the last couple of hours that they've really progressed."

Just then Lucius walked into the living room. "It's almost time," he said. "But Severus is asking for some extra hands to help once the babies are born. After talking it over Harry, Draco, and Ron are asking for Molly, Arthur, and Fred."

"Me!" exclaimed Fred. I get Mom and Dad, but why me?" he asked.

Lucius shook his head. "Draco asked for you," he told him. Fred's eyes widened but he followed Lucius as he led them towards the master bedroom that Ron shared with his husbands.

When Fred walked into the room it was to find Ron kneeling in the middle of the bed facing the headboard with Harry and Draco on either side of him. It was immediately noticeable how tired Harry and Draco were. Their bodies gleaned with a light sweat as they fisted the sheets as spasms rocked their bodies continuously. His mom and dad made a beeline for Harry after greeting Draco.

However, Fred skirted around the bed to stand beside Draco. "You asked for me," he said to Draco. Draco nodded.

"As much as you tease me I know you truly care for your family, and considering I'm about to deliver your nieces I want you to be here," Draco finished.

Fred nodded and settled into the chair next to the bed, ready to provide Draco comfort until Severus needed him.

The next time someone entered the living room it was Severus. This time Sirius was awake, and the first to spot Severus.

"What is it?" he asked moving to his feet fluidly.

"They've both delivered," he said. "They would like you to come meet the newest additions to their family."

As the family piled into the bedroom it was to Harry and Draco on the bed with two bundles apiece in their arms with Ron standing next to the bed looking down at his family.

Harry and Draco finally tore their eyes away from their children and looked up.

"We'd like you to meet the newest additions," began Draco. "This is Zuri and Zara," he said. "Zuri meaning beautiful and Zara meaning flower." The twins that Draco held displayed Draco's pale skin, but Ron's red hair and blue eyes.

"And this is Leilani, meaning heavenly flowers, for my mother, and our little guy, Sasha meaning protector, because he has his job cut out for him with four sisters," said Harry. Leilani had Harry's dark raven locks and green eyes and Sasha took after Draco with blonde hair and grey eyes.

Soft congratulations and exclamations whispered through the room. "You did great pup," said Sirius as he handed Amari to Ron.

"Thank you," said Harry as he looked up at his godfather. Then he turned to his lovers as Ron sat down gently on the side of the bed.

"You have your big family Love," said Ron as he looked over at Harry. Harry smiled at his husbands before leaning over and pressing his lips first against Ron's and then Draco's, not caring that their family was in the room and watching. He had never kissed his husbands in front of them, the only exception being their wedding day.

"I love you both so very much," he said.

"Love you too," Draco and Ron murmured back.

Molly smiled. All was well in the world. There was innocence again.

**Author's Note:** Well it's finished. I can't even tell you when I began this story, but it's finally finished. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it. I spent so long on it I'm not sure it flows properly. But that's for you to decide. It's been awhile since I've posted anything new (Really, I've been out of college almost 9 months.) so please please leave me a review. I'm hoping that during my long sabbatical I've grown as a writer. Ciao CA H!

1 In Claimed Innocence, I had it where Harry, Ron, and Draco were under a contraceptive spell preventing them from getting pregnant. However, that did not fit with the story line, so I changed it slightly. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
